


'Cause you can't love nothing unless there's something in it for you

by illbeyourbatman



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbatman/pseuds/illbeyourbatman
Summary: Pregnancy auDrabbles I wrote before 3.03
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy! If your reading this thank you so much for your time. I'm not the best writer and honestly I'm my own worst critic but I'm trying to slowly get back to writing now that I'm nearly done college.
> 
> This idea came from all the pregnancy rumours that were going about on tumblr, I like the idea but never seen it happening on teh show and so these Drabbles were born. I all honestly I have no idea how many there will be, and what else they'll cover but I'm super excited to find out.

_**9 weeks** _

_**** _

It was some kind of cosmic joke. Beth thought. She had took a life out of the world and now she was about to bring a new one in to it.

Beth's been through this many times before, she's not stupid despite what people thought, she knew weeks ago this was a possibility, well more probability really, probably wasn't her smartest idea to seduce her gangbanger boss and it definitely wasn't her smartest idea not to use a condom. She had tried to put the missed period down to stress ( _she had just killed a man she was entitled to be stressed!_ ) but still couldn't bring herself to do a test for weeks. Living in limbo, as she went back and forth about whether this potential baby, _his_ baby was a good thing. How could she look a child in the end knowing she'd killed its father? Beth didn't think she could. Sure, if she was pregnant, she didn't have to continue with the pregnancy but could she have his child's blood on her hands with his? There had been too much blood spilled already.

That's how she ended up looking at the bright pink plus less than a month after _that_ night, the night she took a life, knowing this was her penance.

_It would be easier to have a miscarriage_. She felt sick at the thought, her hands going to her stomach without hesitation. No. She knew she couldn't go through that. Not again.

This was how she could make it right, she could bring a part of him back into the world after she ripped him out of it.

She didn't want his baby but she couldn't bare the thought of losing it. Maybe if she'd just awoke one morning sheets soaked in blood it would have been easier, but not now that she knew about the life growing inside of her.

_He was probably rolling in his unmarked grave at the thought of her having and raising his child_ the wayward thought hit her before she could stop it and Beth felt her body grow cold, god, he didn't even have a proper burial site. All Turner would tell her was it was taken care of and she was too scared to ask him any more.

Had he buried him? Or was he rotting somewhere just waiting to be found by some innocent party? She checked constantly online for any mentions of a body matching his description being found but so far nothing.

Was his family missing him? Did he even have a family? she knew about his son, the little boy that she had left fatherless but what about other family? Had she took someone's brother? Son? Cousin?... Husband?

If the pregnancy made her feel nauseous the thought of him being someone's husband made her feel sick to her stomach.

Beth couldn't process that she'd become another women's Amber without even realising it.

Beth snorted, yeah that's what she couldn't handle, becoming a mistress, it was totally fine that she was a murderer, she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity dumping the positive test in the bin as she reached for an unused test.

Better safe than sorry.


	2. Plum

12 weeks 

"Don't freak out."

"Aw hell no." Ruby exclaimed loudly. "You cannot do this to me."

OK so given her track record Beth probably should have eased more into it but she's been carrying her secret (their secret?) for too long now.

She should have told Annie and Ruby when she first suspected she was pregnant, it's what she had done with her other pregnancies, the three of them huddled in her on suite anxiously waiting for that pink plus sign, but this wasn't like those times, there was no joy surrounding this pregnancy. No chats about how she'd tell Dean, or how they'd include the other kids making this a joyous time for the whole family. Her heart clenched at the thought but she couldn't deny it. This baby would be a burden on her already over flowing plate, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"It's not book club related." Beth rolled her eyes, technically though it might be book club adjacent.

"Amen to that." Annie cheered from her position on the couch, raising her glass in a toast that Ruby joins her in.

All three women needed a break. The last few weeks haven't just been hard on Beth. Stan and Ruby are still having financial problems since his arrest and being unable to find a new job to keep them afloat. Annie seems to be doing well at work having finally quit fine and frugal, she'd gotten a job as a manager at another store but financially with Ben transitioning it's still taking its toll.

"I think this might be a good thing." Beth hedged as her grip tightened on her drink. Annie had deemed that they all needed to get absolutely trashed during their weekly watch of real housewives, she'd yet to notice that Beth's drink was untouched.

"Ooh ooh! Your finally divorcing deansy." Annie shouted and clapped her hands with childlike glee.

Beth knew that's where Annie's mind would go, hell it's what she thought every time Beth made an announcement even before she found about about the cheating and fake cancer.

"Hell, I'd toast to that." Ruby concurred as they clicked glasses again.

Well not yet but when he finds out she's carrying the man who shot him' baby, well she's not sure how he's going to react but Beth's willing to be he won't be throwing her a baby shower.

"No, we're over, we both know it but we can't afford to divorce right now and Kenny is just doing OK again I don't want to burden him with this."

"Burdens me every time I have to see Dean but you don't take that into account." Annie muttered. "So what's so good? Your favourite craft shop got a 2 for 1 on wool."

"I uh," Beth stuttered out trying to calm her breathing, wishing desperately she could down the bourbon in her hands. "I have to tell you guys something."

Annie rolled her eyes at Beth's dramatics. "Unless you killed another gang leader I think we're good."

"Annie!" Ruby shouted looking scandalised that she brought it up so casually.

"I'm just saying," Annie defended herself like she had no idea why Ruby was having a go at her. "Nothings gonna shock me after that."

"Do you have to be so, so," Ruby spluttered. "You all the time? Girl take a night off."

"Hey-"

Beth cut Annie off knowing they'd go back and forth all night. "You guys! This is important."

Ruby shot Annie a 'shut the hell up and listen' look. "Sorry, B. What is it?"

"... I'm pregnant."

"Aw hell no!" Annie exclaimed mimicking Ruby's earlier words, jumping from the couch to make her way over to Beth. "God you slept with Dean again! Ewwww! I thought after your sexual awakening with gang friend you'd realise just how vanilla Deansy is! Newsflash Beth, there's more to sex than missionary in the dark that leaves you faking an orgasm! I cannot believe you let him crawl his way back into your pants!"

"I didn't sleep with Dean." Beth said unable to make eye contact with either of the other women in the room.

"Baby Boland number five says different Beth!" Annie shouted shrill like as she began to pace not even looking at Beth. "God how fertile are you, Dean looks at you and bam! Your pregnant."

"Annie listen to her," Ruby said quietly with a knowing tone. "She didn't sleep with Dean."

Annie turned to Ruby as she stopped trying to wear a hole in the carpet.

"Then who else is the father? Because as far as I know this isn't the second coming of Jesus Christ, there's no immaculate conception going on over here! And the last person I'm aware of her sleeping with was...Oh."

Annie looked at Beth suddenly and she knew Annie had reached the same conclusion Ruby had earlier.

"Rio." She whispered. God it even hurt her to say his name out loud.

"Oh B." Ruby said as she cam to her side quickly and squished Beth to her. "Do you know what your going to do?"

The million dollar question she knew was coming.

"She's going to abort it." Annie said with a quiet certainty after a beat. "She's not going to have his baby after everything that happened."

"Actually I am." Beth said with the same certainty. She hoped.

This seemed to shock not just Annie but Ruby.

"Please tell me your joking."

"I can't kill this baby." Beth said simply letting her hands drift to her still flat stomach, she couldn't feel anything but it was still a comfort to her.

"But you could kill its father." Annie spat out incredulously throwing her hands in the air.

"Annie!" Ruby shouted. "She had no choice, he gave her no choice, you know that."

"What I know, is this is a whole messed up situation without bringing a baby into it."

Beth knew they would have a hard time processing her pregnancy but it still hurt her to hear what Annie was saying, partly because she agreed with her. What right did she have to this baby after killing its father.

"I don't need you to agree with my choices, but I do need you to respect them." Beth said quietly.

Annie looked torn between being their for her sister and her beliefs that Beth was making the wrong choice. Beth could understand that, she'd been there before.

"Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant?" She asked Annie who nodded her head in understanding.

"You told me to have an abortion, that I was ruining my life."

Beth smiled sadly, her baby sister getting pregnant at 16 had felt like the worst thing in the world back then. Greg and Annie were still babies themselves and Beth couldn't process the fact that Annie was nearing adulthood and was gonna throw her life away on a mistake.

"And you told me that a baby was never anything other than a blessing no matter the circumstances."

Annie looked away. "That doesn't sound like me."

"Oh you told me to stick my abortion up my ass, as well," Beth laughed. "I'm sure there was far more cussing involved but that's what I remember, and that's what I think about every time I see you with Ben, how much of a blessing he is and how glad I am you didn't listen to me."

"He turned out alright." Annie said with a quirk of her lips, if there was one thing in the world she knew without a shadow of a doubt it was her love for her son.

"More than alright, he's amazing."

"Damn right he is." Ruby chimed in. "I still say they sent her home with the wrong baby, ain't no way that boy comes from her genes."

"Hey!" Annie protested. "There's no denying those cheek bones, they're all me."

Ruby muttered, "Lucky that's the only thing he gets from you."

"I want this baby." saying it aloud felt... Wrong somehow but she powered through. "I love my kids, and I'll love this one as well, no matter who fathered it."

"Those are some good genes." Ruby mused.

"It would be a cute kid," Annie agreed still reluctant.

"All my kids are cute."

Annie rolled her eyes. "OK mom, but you have to admit for a while there Kenny looked like a freaky little Dean clone, thank god that changed, used to creep me out."

"Annie!"

She shrugged in response. "And on the subject of Dean, when you were shooting baby daddy's are you sure you shot the right one?"

"I need a drink." Ruby muttered walking through to the kitchen leaving Beth and Annie alone.

"I'm having this baby." Beth said getting right to the point.

Annie smiled softly. "Yeah, I know."

"They're going to need their aunt Annie."

"Duh, someone's gotta be the fun one around here."

"I want you to be OK with this." Beth said.

"I can't say I understand but I can support you."

"Good. Because I'm definitely going to need a birthing partner." Beth teased.

Annie balked at the idea. "Never going to happen, me and your vagina do not need to be that close."

Beth laughed wrapping Annie in a tight hug that she only half heartedly tried to escape. 

Yeah, she'd be alright.


End file.
